


4Dovah: Четвёртый – всегда лишний

by Armentarius



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Riho, Vegra
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armentarius/pseuds/Armentarius





	1. Архимаг и псиджик

Судя по тому, о чём судачили люди, на Винтерхолд напала самая настоящая снежная буря и не хотела отпускать город вот уже третий день. Вегра вернулась не вовремя. Конечно, она уже привыкла к такой погоде, но после изнуряющего похода хотелось бы чего-то более спокойного, по крайней мере на сей раз. Мысли о переезде в другое место с более мягким климатом её и без того периодически посещали, но серьёзно задуматься об этом не доводилось, несмотря на то, что в Вайтране пустует дом, на который Вегра тоже имела права рассчитывать. Как и на и вечно ждущую Лидию, потихоньку поедающую припасённый на чёрный день провиант. Ни Сольвейг, ни Рихо, ни самой Вегрой хускарл не была выбрана как напарник, а потому прозябала в Вайтране, изредка охотясь и выполняя мелкие поручения ярла, какие не могли в тот момент сделать хозяева дома. Никто не знает, когда и почему именно под Вегрино командование и влияние попала Лидия, но известно одно – эти отношения не несли плодотворных итогов никому толком. Кроме ярла Балгруфа, разумеется.

В отличие от Сольвейг, которая таскалась со своим возлюбленным Маркурио и была счастлива, Вегра путешествовала в основном в одиночку, изредка помогая нуждающимся добраться до определённого места, тем более, если было по пути. Призываемые помощники из других миров не считались. Одно время она хотела странствовать с Рихо, но он не выказывал большого желания, будучи тотальным одиночкой и предполагая, что постоянно такое соседство в путешествии может ограничивать его свободу и волю. Ему этого более чем не хотелось, равно как и самой Вегре. Хотя, возможно, это всё с непривычки - Рихо появился в компании трёх Д относительно недавно, и потому доверие становилось просто вопросом времени.

Как ни крути, в Коллегии у Вегры были обязанности: пришлось стать Архимагом, как Сольвейг, например, заправлять в Гильдии Воров, – но если Сольвейг согласилась с постом добровольно, то у Вегры просто не было выбора. Она с первого дня в Скайриме надеялась убежать от мучивших воспоминаний, но, к своему сожалению, впуталась в передрягу мирового масштаба, еле выпуталась – не без помощи чужих людей, но способных оказать непосильную помощь и поддержку, и теперь должна была сама этим людям немного помочь. И это всё после того, как её голова по нелепой случайности чуть не рассталась с телом на плахе, и по такой же, но уже счастливой, осталась на законном месте. Происходящее всё это время граничило с фантастикой: Вегра будто бы находилась в бреду, ещё большем, чем тот, что охватил её ранее, являясь даже скорее монотонным кошмаром без намёков на просветление. А тут события происходили быстро и судорожно сменялись одно за другим, и, вот, из имеющей задатки к магии ученицы за короткий срок она превратилась в уважаемого Архимага. Не только с массой забот – приятных и не очень, но и массой незаконченных, а порой и не начатых, но важных дел. И людей, люди тоже были для неё важны. Именно потому, а может именно из-за них, оставшихся в нужде и с надеждой, Вегра всё ещё терпела холод, снег и пронизывающие ветра, и они даже стали ей нравиться, такие отличные от погодных явлений на её родине. Ей всё казалось лучше того, что было в недалёком прошлом.

Спешиваясь у моста, Вегра по привычке поприветствовала машущего ей стражника, кто именно это был, не разобрать из-за маски, но, если подойти поближе, можно узнать по голосу. Но она решила, что не будет тратить время на такие пустяки, потому что дружбу ни с местным ярлом, ни с обеспечивающими безопасность города не водила, как по сути и вся Коллегия, которую обвиняли в разрушении оного, а любопытство совсем не грело. Значит завести пустую беседу, посетовав на засыпающийся за шиворот колючий снег, было бы излишней тратой времени. Хотелось как можно раньше закончить свои дела здесь, переночевать в чужой ещё не обжитой комнате и сбежать подальше... пока кому-то снова не понадобился Архимаг.

Лошадь устала и не хотела идти через разрушенный мост, упираясь всеми четырьмя ногами в мёрзлую землю. Они и так всю дорогу сюда утопали в рыхлом снегу, не хватало ещё для пущей радости упасть на льду и в пропасть. Что ж, придётся заплатить деньги и остановиться у таверны, как всегда, но и в ту сторону лошадка не хотела двигаться. Вегра скинула капюшон, ругаясь и оборачиваясь на зверя, но тот застыл в голубоватом свечении, как застыл весь мир, живой осталась только она, объятая тишиной. Это чувство было очень знакомо и, затаив дыхание, Вегра осторожно огляделась в поисках виновника. Что ещё было нужно Ордену Псиджиков? Она и так сделала всё, что требовалось.

\- Обрати свой взор в другую сторону, - раздался знакомый голос позади.

Вегра решила последовать совету и взглянуть на говорившего, стараясь сохранить каменное выражение лица, но, похоже, это получилось бы только в том случае, если бы она не имела кучу претензий как к самому Ордену, так и к данному его представителю. Увиденный ею альтмер был бледен и явно устал, но он стоял на одном месте, уверенный, как всегда, не сводя глаз с собеседницы, и лишь пальцы, нервно мнущие что-то, выдавали его настоящее настроение.

\- Зачем ты здесь? - холодно отозвалась Вегра, не торопясь подходить ближе.

Куаранир вздохнул.

\- Моё исчезновение было несколько бестактным…

Вегра поджала губы и, закатывая глаза, пожала плечами, будто ей всё равно:

\- В таком случае всего доброго, - она не хотела продолжать разговор, потому что ей всё это надоело, тем более уставшей, тем более снова.

Не хотела она, но не псиджик, который осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться, гулко хрустя снегом под ногами и нарушая густую и осязаемую тишину пространства, всё-таки почти вплотную приблизился к собеседнице. Куаранир неожиданно сунул в закоченевшие женские руки то, что теребил минуту назад, и, всё ещё не отпуская Вегрину ладонь из своих, ждал реакции.

\- Теперь да, - промолвил он еле слышно, хмурясь и наконец отступая на шаг.

Судя по притуплённым тактильным ощущениям в кожаном мешке находилось что-то твёрдое, а пальцы мага из Псиджиков были холодны, несмотря на перчатки. Вегра медленно подняла взгляд на его лицо и охнула. При близком рассмотрении Куаранир оказался не только бледен, но ещё и изнеможён – он будто был болен: и без того острые черты лица приобрели ещё большую остроту, тёмные мокрые волосы, которые Вегра увидела впервые, липли к влажному от испарины лбу, только живой горящий взгляд выдавал того мага, с которым она не так давно познакомилась. Она не знала, что там происходило в их организации и, имея болезненную картину перед глазами, честно не хотела. Это не её дело, но её, если Куаранир сейчас пришёл снова сделать причастным уже Архимага к исполнению воли ордена. Только опять затянуть её в какую-либо заварушку им не удастся. Даже весомый аргумент, находящийся прямо перед Вегрой, прекращал быть весомым, по сравнению с возможными перспективами, потому что она прекрасно знала - всё это иллюзия. Надуманная ли, насланная, но она не стоила её очередной жертвы. Вегре лишь хотелось ясности.

\- Что это значит? - прошептала она, высвобождаясь из его рук и отводя глаза.

Она боялась смотреть на него вот так прямо, с тех самых пор, когда внезапно поняла, что он ей симпатичен в этих заумных речах и непродолжительных беседах об отстранённых от задания темах, в загадочных переглядках и вообще своём существовании. И ещё больше, с тех пор, как ощущала, что Куаранир иногда следит за ней, даже когда не находится рядом. Вегра боялась, что он узнает о её чувстве – добром и наивном - забытом, в отличие от страха, горя и ненависти, поселившихся в ней уже много лет назад, не давая возможности пробудиться чему-то другому. И вот, наконец, в условном покое и на свободе появилось что-то почти неизвестное и прекрасное, оно казалось чересчур глупым и невозможным, и именно потому Вегра гнала все лишние мысли и пыталась сосредоточиться на Оке Магнуса, Анкано, Коллегии и всём сопутствующем, но мысли о псиджике всё равно лезли в голову и порой тотально вытесняли всё, что там было. Но Вегра всегда брала себя в руки, прекрасно понимая, что оно принесёт лишь боль – с ней ещё никогда не выходило иначе; что ничего путного не могло бы из этого выйти, даже если…

\- Если мы больше не увидимся, я бы хотел, чтобы это осталось у тебя, - тихо промолвил Куаранир.

Вегра не понимала о чём он толкует, потому принялась развязывать мешочек, чтобы как-то скрыть неловкость момента. Ей очень давно ничего не дарили, и даже если это ценный артефакт, способный уничтожить половину Нирна, данный на хранение, или же плата за спасение мира, всё равно было приятно. Как знак доверия или цены. Но в глубине души хотелось верить, что это именно подарок.

\- Стой, - Куаранир остановил её, накрыв своими ладонями её, - не сейчас.

\- Почему?

\- Позже.

\- Почему же? - она снова подняла на него взгляд, - я должна знать, что ответить на содержимое.

\- Я и без этого узнаю ответ, - проговорил Куаранир.

\- Хватит играть в эти игры, это нечестно! – Вегра высвободила свои руки из его и сжимая мешочек, ещё больше увеличила расстояние между ними, ей было неловко находиться рядом, тем более наконец готовой высказать все свои претензии, и ей было обидно, всецело хотелось понять причины такого внимания и намерения. - Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты следишь за мной? Продолжаешь следить? Зачем?

– Я хотел обойтись без объяснений, - извиняющимся тоном начал Куаранир, но Вегра перебила его.

\- Как обычно? И что это даёт: одни вопросы и сожаления. - Она горько усмехнулась. - Тебе так просто: уйти и появиться. Не говоря ни слова, просто... я доверяла тебе, старалась помочь, но не хочу быть пешкой в ваших руках и выполнять поручения, когда псиджикам вздумается.

\- Я здесь не поэтому, - Куаранир был спокоен в отличие от разошедшийся Вегры.

\- А почему же?

\- По личным причинам, - он смолк на секунду, не решаясь продолжить, но в итоге счёл нужным сказать правду, - хотел извиниться и попрощаться. Сам за себя, к Ордену это не имеет никакого отношения. Но, кажется, ты всё испортила.

\- Что?

Вегра недоумевала, когда как Куаранир, глядя на это, впервые улыбался, заботливо поправляя выбившуюся из её причёски светлую прядь, на которую наконец, спустя остановившуюся минуту, медленнее чем обычно начала спускаться снежинка. Они глядели друг на друга, слыша, как тихо на землю опускается снег, который на самом деле является бурей, но здесь – вне времени – и свет растягивается в длинные лучи, похожие на падающие звёзды на ночном небе, и невидимые ранее частицы приобретают форму и вьются вместе с маленькими снежинками, сбивающимися в хлопья.

\- Именно потому, я просто хотел отдать тебе эту вещь и уйти, - промолвил он, с опаской озираясь по сторонам, так он стал выглядеть каким-то дёрганным. - Я уже итак слишком много времени потратил, хоть и несказанно рад данному факту.

\- Что? - Вегра растерянно покачала головой, прекращая понимать, что вообще происходит, её настораживали эти речи и хотелось получить простых и банальных объяснений. - Какое время? Ты же...

Закончить Куаранир ей не дал, неожиданно заткнув поцелуем и прижав к себе. Совсем ненадолго, потому что через мгновение действие заклинания остановки времени вовсе прекратилось.

\- Прости, мало времени, а ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, - наконец сказал он ошарашенной Вегре, когда вместе с его голосом в мир ворвались и посторонние шумы, которые должны быть в мире при нормальных условиях. - Это всегда мешало нормально пого...

Теперь же его затыкала осмелевшая Вегра, подтягиваясь на носочках из-за разницы в росте и склоняя Куаранира к себе. В голове промелькнула отрадная шальная мысль, что даже если и это иллюзия, то пусть существует в её жизни, как единственный радостный момент, пускай и недолгий, пускай и всё ещё невозможный.

\- И это тоже. - Куаранир грустно улыбнулся и, погладив Вегру по щеке, выпустил из объятий. Наконец он выглядел спокойным и умиротворённым. – Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь ответ, но не сейчас. Прости.

Вегра лишь отрицательно покачала головой в ответ, отпуская его, всё ещё ощущая поцелуй на своих губах, будто он длился до сих пор. Она не верила в происходящее это казалось каким-то сном, потому что всё, что происходило в её жизни было плохим или непременно оборачивалось плохо. Но тут внезапно, совсем без слов и каких-то принятых в обществе ухаживаний всё оказалось настолько очевидным, что это просто было лишним в их невозможном случае. Но даже это устраивало Вегру - наконец почувствовать себя нужной кому-то совсем не как герой или спаситель, а просто как ты сам. Наконец без опаски показать свои искренние чувства на один краткий миг, может быть единственный в существовании их вселенной. Вегре так много нужно было рассказать Куараниру, показать, сделать, но она понимала, что её история любви как началась здесь, так и закончится. Как хилый цветок, который мог бы стать самым красивым на свете, но возможно даже не сумеет сотворить бутон. Ей было достаточно, что это семя хотя бы проросло, давая малую надежду.

\- Нужно. Для всеобщего блага, - прошептал Куаранир и, отводя взгляд, растворился в снежной буре.

Воздух в конец потерял свою густоту и эластичность, вновь скованный оковами времени, и лишь крупные хлопья снега, непрерывно вертящиеся в небольшом вихре, заполняли всё пространство вокруг. Из мира исчезли последние напоминания об изменении одного из законов природы, и Вегра только сейчас пришла в себя, не совсем понимая, как и что произошло на самом деле. Она только имела одну разгадку, которая до сих пор находилась в руках, чудом не выпущенная от неожиданности на снег. В ожидании не было смысла, да Вегра и не могла ждать, когда спокойно сможет изучить содержимое в своих покоях, ответы нужны были сейчас, и именно потому она осторожно развернула мешочек и обнаружила там хорошо известный ей с недавних пор амулет Мары. Куаранир не мог верить в этих богов, она не верила, но, тем не менее, это имело лишь единственное значение, которое не могло быть применимо ни к одному из них. Псиджик снова оставил после себя десятки вопросов и всего лишь один ответ. К счастью тот, который Вегре очень хотелось услышать.


	2. Коллегия против Талмора

Коллегия Винтерхолда незыблемым исполином высилась над холодными водами Моря Призраков и своим существованием только раздражала жителей уцелевшей после Великого Обвала части города. Масла в огонь подливал и местный ярл Корир, конечно не выступающий открыто против соседства с магами, но считающий, что разруха, учинённая буйством стихий много лет назад и унесшая большую часть некогда великого города, скорее всего имеет магическое происхождение. Он был обозлён на магов, потому что от его владения осталась одна лишь жалкая улочка с жавшимися к ней не всегда целыми домишками, и при таком положении дел ярла Винтерхолда никто не воспринимал всерьёз, что било и по репутации даже среди своих подданных, и по самолюбию в том числе. И, хоть всё указывало, что скорее всего к катаклизму причастны маги из почти не пострадавшей Коллегии, их вина не была доказана, но на протяжении многих лет отношение к некогда уважаемому месту, основанному самим Шалидором, оставалось таким же холодным, как и воды северного моря, бьющегося о ледяные скалы фундамента великого здания.  
Это была одна из причин, почему Вегра старалась лишний раз не то, что не пользоваться услугами горожан, но и не заговаривать с ними. Её статус имел как права, так и ответственность, наследуемую от предыдущего носителя мантии архимага, но она пока не разобралась во всей ситуации настолько, чтобы защищаться от неуместных нападок горожан, выражающихся даже в ошибочных суждениях относительно её личности. Из-за этого с пристройством лошади вышла очередная заминка, но на сей раз толком не омрачившая изменившееся в лучшую сторону настроение. Вегра снова убедилась, что вести лошадь по узкому, держащемуся в воздухе на честном слове мосту всегда было плохой идеей, даже если у скакуна четыре мощные ноги, и, надеясь, что сама не угодит в провал, осторожно преодолевала опасный промежуток пути, кутаясь от ветра в облепленную снегом робу. И как только в таких погодных условиях выстаивала привратница Фаральда, извечно встречающая новичков на безопасном пятачке, соединяющим мост с землёй города? Но на сей раз она никого не встречала, возможно из-за разыгравшейся сильной бури, только и ворота распахнуты настежь. Это настораживало. Внутренний двор тоже был безжизненен, лишь ветер свистел меж колонн, увеличивая высоту сугробов, полностью скрывающих кусты снежноягодника.  
Подталкиваемая непогодой внутрь, где тепло и комфортно, Вегра осторожно отворила главную дверь в Зал Стихий. Казалось бы, вот он уют, стоит только найти этот треклятый ключ, миновать ещё одну дверь и подняться в свои покои, но незнакомые голоса, сменили алгоритм её действий, желающей сначала избавиться от тяжёлой ноши в виде слоя снега и мокрой, пропитанной талой водой от него же мантией, а потом разобраться во всём, что происходило в её отсутствие. В Зале Стихий решали судьбу Коллегии, без архимага, спокойно, но в речи Толфдира, оставленного за главного, ощущалась растерянность. Он стоял на своём и заученными фразами просил подождать и дать время, пока не вернулось истинное ответственное лицо, а чей-то гулкий приятный голос толковал, что ждать уже нет смысла и, если Толфдир сам не может решить возникшую проблему, то за него это совершат быстро и безболезненно, по возможности вернув всё на те места, где должно быть. Разыгравшийся в Зале Стихий спектакль Вегру явно не радовал. Пока она, топчась на пороге и создавая под собой лужу от таящего в тепле снега, настойчиво искала ключ и, прислушиваясь, слепо терялась в догадках, кто бы мог иметь притязания на Коллегию, это лицо с ещё большим напором убеждало Толфдира сдаться, и Вегра была уверена, что в таких обстоятельствах рано или поздно оно добьётся своего. Она ужаснулась тому, что было бы, вернись даже на час позже, потому что незримый оратор обладал таким красноречием, какое стоило развить каждому, и жить стало бы намного легче – Толфдир неизбежно отступал, замявшись и не зная, чем парировать простые фразы, имеющие, как оказалось, большую силу. Но так дело не пойдёт, если уж Вегру вынудили отвечать за это место, то никто не будет принимать какие-то важные решения без её участия. Ключ найдётся потом, а она уже достаточно оценила стойкость и непоколебимость решения своего заместителя, что не могла стоять в стороне, очень уж хотелось узнать, что за гости к ним пожаловали, подгадав час отсутствия важного для Коллегии человека и напирая на другого, имеющего, возможно, даже большее значение, но меньшую сопротивляемость к чужим ментальным атакам.  
Не смотря на обилие высоких, от пола до потолка, окон, в зале стоял полумрак, кое-как рассеиваемый столпом света из магического колодца в центре, но даже в бликах удавалось разглядеть шесть фигур, своим присутствием заполнивших всё пространство. Вот и ответ на вопрос, куда делась Фаральда – она стояла бок о бок с Толфдиром и, казалось, и здесь, в стенах Коллегии была стражем, в отличие от Нирии, которая, будто наблюдала за всем со стороны, с присущим ей высокомерием. Но на сей раз она, была увлечена тем, что предстало пред её взором, а Вегра могла рассматривать лишь со спины, но и этого оказалось достаточно – чёрно-золотые робы талморцев трудно спутать с чем-то ещё. А куда являлся Талмор, тем более без приглашения, сложно ожидать чего-то хорошего, если ты находишься не на одной с ними стороне, и, судя по всему, Коллегия как раз была с обратной.  
Воцарилось молчание. Толфдир, наконец заметивший средь теней на пороге заинтересованную Вегру, видимо не ожидал столь раннего возвращения и, нервно замельтешив, кротко кивнул, одновременно приветствуя и передавая полномочия, но тут же собрался и представил гостям архимага, учтиво указывая на мокрую фигуру, так и не вошедшую в зал. Внешне он был спокоен, но в глазах читались растерянность и благодарность. Он встал рядом, чтобы в случае опасности принять оборону вместе с Вегрой, Фаральда последовала его примеру, и лишь Нирия так и осталась зрителем, желающим узнать, что даст второй акт этого представления. И так, по ту сторону баррикад на архимага и её поддержку воззрились четыре пары жёлтых глаз, и все - альтмерские, но главными были одни, хозяин которых, видимо, и беседовал с Толфдиром. На его красивом лице, озарённом тусклым голубоватым светом от окон и более ярким от магического источника, застыло изумление: он оценивающе рассматривал то, что старик назвал архимагом и пытался сложить имеющуюся информацию, но данные никак не хотели выстраиваться в верную картину, при условии, если он всё ещё мог ясно видеть и мыслить. В белокурой голове не укладывалось, что видавший виды данмер каким-то образом сумел сменить пол и внешность и теперь, глядя исподлобья, прожигал его взглядом. Разница в росте не сильно мешала зрительному контакту, и талморец оборвал его лишь для того, чтобы снова оценить мокрую неказистую данмерку, представленную главой этой некогда мощной организации, являющейся как вероятной угрозой, так и вероятным союзником для Альдмерского Доминиона. Возможно он бы улыбнулся, коль сложившаяся ситуация не была столь нелепой, и не вводила его только в конфуз: и это промокшее насквозь недоразумение всем тут заправляет? Абсурд.   
Талморец выдохнул, покачав головой, и понимая, что, складывая неподходящие куски мозаики у себя в голове, лишь тратит драгоценное время. Он постарался быть холодным и беспристрастным, не обращая внимание на внешний вид возможной собеседницы, но, тем не менее, продолжал без стеснения разглядывать её сверху-вниз во всех смыслах, в то время, как она не сводила глаз с его лица. Вегра не могла не восхититься этим альтмером, поймав себя на мысли, что к подобному легко попасться на крючок, но дело в том, что она совсем не рыбка, а скорее выдра, которая точно так же способна оказаться рыбаком. И она прекрасно понимала именно его роль в переговорах – талморец очаровывал одним присутствием, и это могло бы ввести кого угодно в заблуждение, но только не её.  
\- Могу я, наконец, провести конструктивный диалог с ответственным лицом? – талморец заговорил совершенно неожиданно после минуты затянувшегося молчания, но не знал к кому обращаться, переводя взгляд с Вегры на Толфдира и обратно.   
Толфдир был безынициативен, а Вегра рассеянно кивнула, не удосужившись сказать хоть слово с момента появления в Коллегии. Тогда талморец хмыкнул:  
\- Не думаю, что вы имеете что-то общее с Савосом Ареном, кроме цвета кожи и… гхм, мантии…  
\- Савос Арен мёртв, - наконец холодно промолвила Вегра, предупреждая очередную насмешку. Пусть архимагом она стала вынужденно, но с её мнением любому присутствующему, не смотря на их статус, придётся считаться, - и именно поэтому я занимаюсь делами Коллегии.  
Собеседник, казалось, был готов к подобному ответу, исключая конкретные детали, которые продолжал изучать, и тут же выставил новую просьбу.  
\- А его советник, Анкано? Могу ли я переговорить с ним?  
Вегра лишь пожимая плечами, развела руки в стороны, вспоминая ту злополучную ночь, не принесшую магам ничего, кроме разрухи и смерти. Ей не хотелось говорить об этом, но вряд ли талморская делегация явилась в Винтерхолд за чем-то другим, так и не решив насущную проблему, касающуюся их почившего товарища. Только живущий в далёкой глуши не знал о трагедии в Коллегии, а информаторы Талмора обычно отличались быстротой и точностью сведений. К чему сейчас перед ней ломали комедию, Вегра не понимала, но отдавала себе отчёт в том, что гости пришли с серьёзными, но пока не очень понятными намерениями, и они просто так не отступятся, равно как и она.   
\- И он тоже мёртв. Погубил себя сам, и чуть не угробил других. Но что мне вам об этом рассказывать? – Вегру не покидало чувство, что её не воспринимают в серьёз, либо держат за дуру, но дурой она явно не была, хоть и не обладала опытом ведения переговоров. Хотелось как-то реабилитироваться и, если не придать себе весомости, то хоть избавиться от неприятного чувства ничтожности, возникшего под высокомерным взглядом жёлтых глаз. Всё-таки её вызывали не на допрос, а диалог, и она для него открыта. - Так зачем вы здесь? – добавила Вегра учтиво. Как-никак нужно держать лицо, даже если по нему беспрестанно стекают капли воды.   
\- Коль скоро мы подтвердили слухи об убийстве вверенного вам советника... – уверенно продолжил свою речь талморец, но Вегра поспешила бесцеремонно перебить его, внося необходимые для честного диалога коррективы.  
\- Коллегия защищалась от Анкано, - уверенно парировала она, наивно полагая, что это как-то прояснит ситуацию и предупредит дальнейшие нападки со стороны Талмора, но эта мысль, конечно, была ошибочна - талморец, вздыхая, скрестил руки на груди и осуждающе посмотрел на Вегру, как на неразумное дитя.  
\- Возможно его действия были необдуманными, не исключено, что несли угрозу, но их следовало оспорить. А вы же действовали противозаконно.   
\- О каком законе может идти речь, когда он хотел уничтожить весь Нирн?! – возмутилась спокойная ровно до этого момента Вегра.  
Она предполагала, что рано или поздно придётся отвечать за смерть Анкано, и даже предполагала, что могут возникнуть трудности с решением этой проблемы, но не думала, что всё может наступить настолько скоро. С повинной к талморцам идти никто не собирался, приносить извинения за ликвидацию угрозы – тоже, но, судя по всему, Талмор решил состроить из себя жертву в данной ситуации, другого не стоило и ожидать, но выслушать сторону недруга в этом театре абсурда – точно стоит.  
\- О законе Империи, включающем суд и наказание, соизмеримое вине, - уверенно отчеканил талморец, и в ином случае на этом можно было бы ставить точку, и даже ничего не объясняя, сдаться с повинной, но не в этот раз.   
Однажды Империя без суда и следствия привела приговор невиновной Вегры в действие, ещё раз такого судебного произвола она попросту не допустит, стоит за этим Империя, или прикрывается её именем Талмор. Она доверяла людям, а не организациям, и этот тлетворный лоск и пафос, коими были пропитаны высокие речи, только усугубляли общую неприязнь. О чём можно было говорить с захватчиками, которые давно решили всё без тебя и лишь склоняют к нужному им исходу посредством скрытого запугивания? Они даже не пытались её слушать – создавали видимость, они пришли без приглашения и даже не то, что не считаются с новым архимагом, а не воспринимают её всерьёз, они высокомерны и, лишённые почтения, заставили почувствовать себя некомфортно и виновато, они… Он. Раздражал, побуждая где-то внутри закипать гнев.  
\- Может, хватит? – почти прошептала Вегра, стараясь справится с одолевающими чувствами. - Талмор действует исключительно в интересах своего общества.  
\- Это преступление против Империи и её союзника, - учтиво настаивал на своём альтмер, как ни в чём ни бывало.  
\- Нет, это вынужденная мера против обезумевшего преступника и убийцы.  
Талморец недобро улыбнулся, уголком губ, и насмешливая улыбка шла ему не меньше, чем высокомерное спокойствие. Расцепляя руки, он сделал пару шагов вперёд, вставая прямо напротив Вегры и чуть склонился к ней, вероятно, для того, чтобы доступнее донести информацию, если его плохо слышали всё это время, или же выпытать страшную тайну, которую можно произнести только шёпотом. Но вместе со словами Вегру обдало лишь шлейфом приятного парфюма. Скорее всего это был один из дипломатических приёмов, направленных либо на устрашение, либо на большее очарование, но ни то, ни другое с ней не сработает – бояться было нечего, а что до очарования – так он начал бесить её своими вольностями ещё больше.  
\- И почему же я должен тебе верить?  
Этот вопрос поставил её в тупик. Стало интересно, что же хотел услышать талморец, развлекая себя и своё окружение и зная ответы на все вопросы задолго до того, как переступил порог Коллегии. Талмору всего лишь нужно было показать, что всё под контролем, и кто здесь власть. Но, как они уже могли заметить, власть сменилась, а вот с невозможностью контроля им ещё предстояло столкнуться. Нахальства здесь тоже не потерпят, уж Вегра постарается донести это до сведения собеседника как можно прозрачно его же способами.  
\- Потому что звёздное небо всё ещё простирается над головой, под ногами твёрдая, а не разверзнутая земля, а чей-то длинный любопытный нос нарушает мои личные границы? – невинно поинтересовалась Вегра.  
Талморцы засмеялись, напомнив о своём присутствии в Зале Стихий, все, кроме говорившего, продолжавшего насмешливо улыбаться, будто его ни капли не задело услышанное. Но выпрямиться и отступить ему пришлось.  
\- Должен отметить, что это так себе доказательство, - спокойно промолвил он, - есть что весомей или аргументы обвинения такие же сырые и нелепые, как и сам обвинитель?   
Не Вегра начала всё это, видят Боги, не она, и, как бы там ни было, чем бы не обернулось, оскорблений в этих стенах Вегра потерпит. Ни Толфдира, ни Фаральду подвергать риску не хотелось, но продолжать позволять втаптывать себя в грязь - тем более. И, если с ней не сочли нужным разговаривать, как образованные и воспитанные меры, то она будет разговаривать на выбранном собеседниками языке, дабы информация стала доступной, и каждое её слово наконец проникло в эти белобрысые головы.  
\- Всё-таки небо над головой, - вторя талморцу промолвила Вегра, - земля – под ногами, а нос на достаточно благоразумном расстоянии, чтобы сырым и нелепым не стало лицо после встречи с весомым аргументом.  
Если бы Вегра могла видеть сейчас лица своих союзников, возможно она бы и заткнулась, но, увы, они ужасались где-то за спиной, а защиту её чести и правды было не остановить. В своё время Толфдир застал тот момент, как этот же талморец прибыл с Анкано, назначенным советником Савоса Арена. Не сказать, что тогдашний архимаг встретил это благодушно, но принял с благоразумием и холодным рассудком, но теперь… архимаг создавала ещё больше проблем, чем успела решить. Успокаивало лишь то, что численное преимущество на их стороне, если Нирия всё-таки присоединится к Коллегии, а не к враждебно настроенным собратьям, которыми она восхищается. Но талморцы были спокойны насколько это возможно в данных обстоятельствах, в этом надо отдать должное их дипломатической выдержке.  
\- Твои слова не пугают меня, - с наигранной досадой поджав губы промолвил белокурый талморец. - Это лишний раз указывает на несостоятельность доказательной базы против Анкано. Так что я вынужден прийти к выводу, что это убийство. Или стечение обстоятельств, приведших к убийству, - он с жалостью взглянул на Вегру, - потому что вряд ли эти тщедушные ручонки способны нанести какой-либо урон.  
Вегра старалась скрыть оскал за вежливой улыбкой, сжимая свой гнев в кулаке, желающем проехаться по самодовольному лицу и доказать ему обратное. Но она всё-таки должна держать себя в руках - это дело всей Коллегии, а не только её самой, в ином случае, она бы и разговаривала иначе, уставшая и до крайности раздражённая. Вегра была на пределе, и понимала, что, если этот ублюдок произнесёт ещё хоть слово в её адрес, эта беседа закончится очередным визитом талморцев по душу их убитых товарищей – в этом даже не стоило сомневаться, порой даже она начинала верить в себя. Конечно, гнев был плохим качеством для руководящей должности, и стоило пересмотреть Вегрину кандидатуру, но пока она - архимаг, эта эмоция будет одним из рычагов внешней политики, направленной только на защиту. Чего – при таких соседях и гостях всегда найдётся что защищать, но на данный момент – её чести.  
\- Конечно, у меня на родине не принято причинять гостям вред, - тихо промолвила Вегра, - но я выволоку каждого из вас отсюда, не оставив ни единого синяка, и уже за воротами буду проводить аргументацию, - она натянуло улыбнулась под стать несколько изумлённому собеседнику. - И смею надеяться, что доказательная база окажется достойной и убедительной, а ты, хоть и самоуверенный, но будешь не слишком тупым или же слишком мёртвым, чтобы соразмерно оценить наши силы, - и на этом стоило бы закончить бессмысленный разговор, полный взаимных любезностей, пока все присутствующие пытались переварить услышанное, но Вегру уже было не остановить. - Стоит отметить, что конструктивного диалога у нас так и не вышло, а предложенный мной вариант тем более не походит на диалог, так что, пока мы не ввели друг друга в заблуждение и не исказили нелицеприятное прошлое, попрошу на сей раз покинуть здание Коллегии. Впрочем, ранее ты уже сделал пару шагов в верном направлении, полагаю, нужно всего лишь продолжить путь, - стирая улыбку со своего лица, Вегра позволила себе последнюю ремарку. - С этой стороны двери открываются на себя.  
Вегру больше ничего не волновало, ни Талмор, в любом его проявлении, ни Толфдир и Фаральда, которых она краем глаза замечала за своей спиной, ни даже этот талморец, ни одним мускулом не показывающий оскорбление. Только его глаза горели неистовым пламенем, готовым испепелить насмехающуюся Вегру, как некогда она его. Он всё прекрасно понял, и не хотел, чтобы ему продолжали унизительно разжёвывать и без того доступную информацию. Из ситуации имелось всего два выхода, но правильный был и самым простым и маячил за головой архимага в прямом смысле этого слова. Направляясь в Винтерхолд, талморец даже не мог предположить, что на смену уступчивому и откровенно бесхребетному Савосу Арену придёт это, разве что не щерившееся нечто. Ему нравился такой поворот событий, даже если давали отпор уничижительным образом. С предыдущим архимагом было проще держать Коллегию в узде, с этим надо было ещё умудриться ухватить, и от этого скучная рядовая миссия заиграла особыми красками. И теперь хотелось довести это дело до конца, чтобы в финале насладиться прекрасным фейерверком. И талморец уже думал как.  
\- Благодарю за гостеприимство и, к большому стыду, я всё-таки заметил недостающую деталь в своём визите - посмел явиться с пустыми руками, - промолвил белокурый альтмер. – Посему поспешу удалиться, дабы не порочить своё имя такой досадной оплошностью, – он наигранно сокрушался, поманив за собой двоих талморцев, но на секунду остановился снова на опасном расстоянии с Вегрой, чтобы шепнуть, - до скорой встречи, «архимаг», в другой раз я непременно явлюсь с гостинцем, способным расположить тебя к верному диалогу.  
Глядя победоносно удаляющимся талморцам вслед, Вегра понимала, что наломала дров, но пока сама не знала каких; понимала, что её через пару минут ждёт серьёзный разговор с присутствующими в зале членами Коллегии, а позже, возможно, и со всем учительским составом; понимала, что не оправдывает своё звание и не так уж и дорожит им, но также прекрасно знала, что многолетний талморский деспотизм больше не мог продолжаться, по крайней мере в этих стенах. И она сделает всё возможное, чтобы прекратить его. Вегра вступила в доселе неизвестную игру, правила которой придётся изучать на ходу, и, к счастью или сожалению, ей достался очень интересный оппонент. Кажется, он всё-таки зацепил её, совсем чуть-чуть, но и это уже было неприятностью.


	3. Четвёртый – всегда лишний

\- Позволь узнать, какая разница, где надо было встречаться? - спросила Вегра, заприметив каштановую копну волос пригласившего её в таверну Рихо и стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними. - У меня в Коллегии дела ещё остались, можно было выбрать _не_ Рифтен?  
Письмо от Рихо принесли за пару недель до её прибытия в Винтерхолд. Оно было лаконичным, содержащим в себе место и примерный промежуток времени, и могло означать любую степень важности от обычного «я просто соскучился» (конечно же не такими словами) до «срочно собирайся, я кое-что узнал - ты нужна Нирну». Вегра всё-таки надеялась на промежуточную стадию, потому что, если первое, то, несмотря на то, что соскучилась она, Рихо будет плохо, возможно даже не сразу. А, если второе, то плохо будет Нирну. Нет, на встречу она не сильно спешила, но могла бы просидеть в Коллегии немного дольше или же завершить все дела первостепенной важности, а не, переночевав в тёплой кроватке на утро, не восстановившись толком, ехать даже не в соседнее владение. Иначе можно было не успеть, учитывая нелёгкий путь и неоднократную встречу с волками, которую непременно не поленилось устроить мироздание. Да и, по правде говоря, Рифтен, как главное гнездо Скайримского ворья, несмотря на то, что главой этого ворья была её подруга, Вегра не любила. Поди докажи какому жулику, когда тот срезает твой кошелёк, что вы не так давно с его начальством делили скудный провиант на двоих.  
И вот она здесь, в Рифтене, в Пчеле и жале: перед ней сидел, облокотившись на стол, её пурпурноглазый собрат и приятель в одном сером лице и устало взирал на представшего пред ним очень-важного-арихимага.  
\- Тут до нас никому нет дела, - ответил Рихо сухо, приглашая подругу присесть. Под его носом стояла полупустая кружка с нордским мёдом, а рядом с ней такая же полная до краёв, и на соседнем стуле восседал кто-то ещё, из-за чего Вегра усаживаться пока всё-таки не решалась.  
\- Кому какое дело до нас ещё где-то? Тогда уж выбрал бы заброшенную стоянку великанов, понабрал бы себе хоботов, говорят, там ещё остались мамонты.  
Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно поглядывая то на такого же недовольного Рихо, который, видимо, не ожидал дождаться Вегру здесь, то на его спутника или спутницу, который смотрел в упор только на Ри. Но кто скрылся под истёртым глубоко натянутым на глаза капюшоном, до сих пор не получилось угадать, хозяин умудрился не показать даже части своего лица, скрытой за тканью.  
\- Тем не менее, ты здесь... - тихо сказал Рихо, переводя взгляд на Вегру, - готов поспорить, что даже рада меня видеть.  
Она усмехнулась.  
\- Ещё бы, мы - вымирающий вид, и ты отрада для моих усталых глаз. Но ближе к делу, у меня, правда, дела.  
Вегра наконец улыбнулась и села напротив, наблюдая, как Рихо тяжело вздыхает и, пододвинув к себе кружку, начинает в неё пялиться. Он собирался с мыслями до сих пор, не будучи мастаком в речах, и не мог видеть, как его сосед по столу, привставая, смотрит на него одного и отрицательно мотает головой, и как улыбка медленно сползает с лица заинтересованной в происходящем Вегры. А потом она совсем поменялась в лице, узнавая желтоватое лицо, показавшееся из-за ненароком съехавшего капюшона.[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/129678641@N07/16870243800/in/photolist-rGLpJq-rGKbTf-rF1CPz-B5XKWX-B5S9wE-B5XKSD-C9nzhp-rX3rJN-rGLrb3-rGK7dJ-rGK7E5-BH9gyH-Br5B2v-AtBBpX-rZgsB6-rF1BnM-rX3sUy-rGLprb-qjah4b-rGK6NW-r3xff2-rF1EST-r3xeVe-rZgxPk-rGTdqt-rZgxn8-r3kwqU-rX3tSL-rGLskY-rGTbhv-rZgyeP-rZgyav-r3kyMC-rF1EUr-rGTdtV-rF1CHH-rZgvSV-rGTbw8-rX3tSW-r3kwj1-rZgvJi-rF1CsT-rGTbgD-rGK96m-rGLs57-rZgvkc-rZd6Eo-r3xbFP-rGLrej-r3xbBa) Она вскочила с лавки, как ошпаренная, задевая стол и проливая пиво, в то время как альтмер по инерции сел, одновременно стараясь вытащить полы плаща из-под ножки стула, на котором сидел Рихо.  
\- Ты хоть в курсе, кто это? – сквозь зубы прошипела Вегра, обращая внимание на то, что все в таверне смотрят на их столик. Только это её сдерживало.  
\- Думаю даже больше твоего. Он может нам помочь, - проговорил Рихо, немного виновато глядя на подругу снизу вверх.  
Он, конечно предвидел, что как-то примерно так оно и выйдет, зная и натуру Вегры, и её симпатии и антипатии, но всё-таки мысленно выдохнул оттого, что при этом она пока ведёт себя вполне порядочно. Рассказать больше в письме он не решился – Вегра могла вообще при таких условиях не явиться. А пока она здесь, нужно всячески постараться поддержать мир и гармонию, витающие в таверне до сих пор.  
\- Мы сами в состоянии справиться, - менее эмоционально парировала Вегра, переводя взгляд на альтмера, который, кажется, был ошарашен не меньше её.  
\- С твоей подружкой-веселушкой? - пробормотал в сторону Рихо, всё-таки надеясь, что Вегра его не услышит. Но она услышала и была полна возмущения даже больше от этого заявления, чем от того, что её позвали на встречу с талморцем, и по нелепой случайности с которым она не так давно совсем не по-приятельски уже всё решила.  
\- Ты не видел её в бою... – попыталась оправдать Сольвейг Вегра.  
\- Правда? - изумился Рихо. - То-то я забыл, как ей чуть не прострелили колено.  
Вегра тяжело дышала, хмуро глядя лишь на талморца, ожидая его реакции, но тот молчал и так же хмуро мерил её взглядом. Потом она, медленно склонившись, перегнулась через липкий стол, опираясь на него, и прошептала у лица Рихо:  
\- Ты, мерзавец, мало того, что связался с талморской швалью, предавая наш народ, так и меня в это впутываешь.  
Ей хватало ума не придавать данному конфузу огласку.  
\- Альтмеры нам ближе нордов, неужели ты забыла? - так же тихо прошептал Рихо, он не оправдывался, скорее констатировал факт.  
\- Сейчас всё по-другому...  
\- Может, и так, но он способен нам помочь, по крайней мере с посольством, - пытался ухватиться за последнюю зацепку Рихо и воззвать к разуму, но Вегра была непреклонна и пропустила важные слова мимо ушей.  
\- Тебе стоит выбрать на чьей ты стороне, - переведя взгляд с Рихо на талморца, проговорила Вегра, ожидая ответа, но его не последовало и спустя минуту. Это было глупо, даже она понимала краешком своего разума, но иначе, захлёбываясь чувством собственного достоинства, справедливости и гордостью, было нельзя.  
Ответа она не дождалась и, поджав губы и давясь обидой, ушла, провожаемая взглядами двух мужчин, а вместе с ними и ещё пары-тройки посетителей таверны. Это было вполне резонно в таком состоянии, резоннее, чем устраивать публичные разборки и поножовщину. Жаль только потраченного времени, и того, что они правда не могут принять помощь талморца для того, чтобы проникнуть в посольство. Время тянулось, а выхода всё не было, а это был не выход, о чём вообще думал Рихо? За Вегру говорило больше чувство самосохранения, чем собственного достоинства, но она никогда никому не скажет о том, что, уверься она на сто процентов в безопасности такой авантюры, непременно согласилась бы на помощь. Но она шестым чувством чуяла, что ничем хорошим это не обернётся, потому спешно пыталась удалиться подальше от этой сомнительной компании, да и вообще ненавистного города. Вот только заглянет к своей подружке-веселушке.  
Мужчины остались одни, каждый в своих думах и возмущениях. Когда Рихо готовил встречу для своего альтмерского друга с тем, кто сможет помочь тому уладить дела с Коллегией, он и эту сторону не поставил в известность, кого пригласит на встречу. Это было неприятным сюрпризом, особенно после произошедшего ранее.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? - отхлебывая пиво, спросил талморец.  
Рихо пожал плечами.  
\- Сам не знаю. А что, это что-то бы изменило?  
\- Я уже встречался с ней, - пояснил альтмер, кивая, - упрямая, гордая, кажется, не отступится, и тогда вправду не отступилась, выкинув нас вон.  
Рихо улыбнулся, узнавая свою знакомую.  
\- Навещали Коллегию с дружеским визитом?  
\- Ага, но ничего не вышло. Её можно обмануть? – вновь спросил талморец.  
\- Даже и не думай! - возмутился Рихо, ему не хватало ещё проблем такого плана, на что собеседник усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, я временно буду вести игру по вашим правилам – столько, сколько это будет выгодно нам обоим...  
\- А потом?  
Альтмер пожал плечами.  
\- Потом всё зависит от того, какую сторону выберете вы, - улыбаясь, ответил он, протягивая свою кружку к соседствующей в серой руке.  
"Или ты, - подумал Рихо, чокаясь и опрокидывая в себя остатки нордского мёда, - вряд ли ты сможешь устоять..."


End file.
